


Darkness

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex's fear of the dark proves to be a problem at his first sleepover with Jack.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and set when they were about thirteen!

“I’m really glad that you could sleepover tonight, Alex!” Jack exclaimed; his eyes fixated on the TV screen as the game he was playing with Alex progressed.  
“Me too! I haven’t had a lot of sleepovers, but I hope that this is something we can do often,” Alex replied, equally as engaged with what was happening in the game.   
“Maybe we can get my mom to drop us off at the mall tomorrow, if you don’t have to rush home or anything,” Jack suggested.  
“That would be great! I don’t think my parents need me home until about four,” Alex replied.  
“Cool! I’ll ask mom in the morning, we’re more likely to get a yes from her then,” Jack stated.  
“Sounds good. By the way, I’m totally going to win at this game!” Alex exclaimed as he inched closer to the virtual finish line.  
“You wish!” Jack said back, passing Alex’s character, then crossing the finish line and winning the race.  
“Damn it! I was so close to winning! Alex said, throwing his controller on the couch in frustration.   
“Don’t be too hard on yourself, I can’t help that I’m awesome at this game!” Jack exclaimed, a big smirk forming on his face.  
“No, I know that I’m better! I challenge you to a rematch!” Alex stated.  
“That’s going to have to wait until tomorrow, boys. It’s getting late, and you two need to head to bed. You can chat up in Jack’s room for a bit, but I expect quiet and lights out by eleven,” Jack’s mom said as she walked into the living room and turned off the game console.   
“Mom, I didn’t even get a chance to save my win in the system!” Jack said, sounding frustrated.  
“Well, you’ll just have to do it again tomorrow, sweetie. Go up to your room,” Jack’s mom stated.  
“I guess winning again will be my only option. We’ll go now,” Jack said, putting the controllers where they belonged, then walking across the living room with Alex.  
“I’ll be in at eleven to make sure you boys are going to sleep!” Jack’s mom said as Jack led Alex up the stairs.  
“Sorry she’s such a killjoy,” Jack quietly said, rolling his eyes some.  
“Don’t apologize, my mom would’ve sent us to bed half an hour ago,” Alex replied with a laugh.  
“Parents are so annoying,” Jack said, opening up the door to his room.  
“Nah, they’re just doing what’s best. I’m getting a bit tired, anyway,” Alex replied, grabbing his toothbrush out of his duffel bag.  
“I guess. Hey, go ahead and get yourself ready for bed, the bathroom is through that door,” Jack instructed, pointing to a door by his closet. Alex walked into the bathroom, and quickly changed into his PJs, then brushed his teeth.   
He was glad that his parents and Jack’s parents had agreed to let them have a sleepover, they’d met in school a few months before, and quickly were becoming close friends, which Alex was grateful for. Alex had transferred to their school at the beginning of the school year, and initially had some trouble making friends, but that was only until he met Jack.   
Once Alex was ready for bed, he walked back into Jack’s bedroom, and grabbed his sleeping bag.  
“I’ll be back, I hope the floor is decently comfortable for you. I wish that we could sleep on the couches downstairs, but mom thinks we’ll just watch TV all night,” Jack said, making both of them laugh.  
“It’s fine, this sleeping bag is actually really comfortable, so I’m all good,” Alex said, setting up his space on the floor. With that, Jack went into his bathroom, and Alex put the finishing touches on his space. He scrolled through his phone while he waited for Jack to come back out.   
“Want to just sit and talk until mom makes us go to sleep? We still have a few minutes,” Jack suggested.  
“Sure, and I know I just what to talk about! Could you believe that awful math test we had to take?” Alex asked as Jack got comfortable in his bed.  
“Dude, we didn’t even learn half of the stuff that was on that test! I can almost guarantee that I failed it!” Jack replied.  
“I really hate that class. Like, it’s just math, it’s not like we’re going to use it in real life after we graduate high school,” Alex continued.  
“Exactly, that’s why I don’t do my homework for that class, it’s all just pointless,” Jack stated.  
“Well, maybe don’t do that, man. we have to pass that class to get promoted to high school, so you can’t fail it!” Alex exclaimed.  
“I’m going to pass, dude. It’s just homework,” Jack assured, laughing some.   
“Oh really? Based on what you just said, I don’t think that you should rely on your test scores to get you through that class,” Alex stated, now laughing, as well. They continued to talk about school until Jack’s mom knocked on the door and walked into the room.  
“Okay boys, it’s eleven, it’s time for lights out and for you to get some sleep,” Jack’s mom instructed. Both boys got comfortable in their places, then Jack’s mom turned off the ceiling light, then shut the door and left.  
“Wow, it’s really dark in here,” Alex stated, his eyes starting to widen some.  
“Yeah, isn’t it great? I like for it to be pitch black when I sleep,” Jack replied, pulling his covers up higher.  
“Um, yeah, it’s great. Definitely super dark!” Alex awkwardly said back.  
“Are you okay, man? You sound kind of weird,” Jack pointed out.  
“Oh, I’m fine, no worries here. Let’s just go to sleep,” Alex decided, turning away from Jack in his sleeping bag.  
“If you say so. Sleep well, Alex,” Jack finally said back.   
Something that Alex was embarrassed about, was that he was still afraid of the dark, even though he was thirteen years old. He’d never tried to get over his fear, he either slept with a night light on, or put on a light in the hallway.   
While he knew that this wasn’t likely, he’d hoped that Jack would still prefer sleeping with a light on, too, so that he wouldn’t have to confess his fear to his friend. He didn’t want to seem weird or lame, and he was afraid that Jack would make fun of him, and never want to have him sleepover again.   
Alex knew that there was no way he’d get to sleep as long as it was pitch black in the room, so he decide that he’d wait until Jack fell asleep, then he’d turn on the bathroom light, and crack the door open just enough for him to sleep comfortably. Alex continued to feel anxious as he laid with his eyes open, too afraid to close them.   
After a few minutes, Alex heard light snores coming from Jack, so he decided that now was his time to strike. Alex got up as quietly as he could and walked to the bathroom door. When he went to open it, it squeaked loudly, so Alex frantically turned on the light and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.   
He stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, to allow time for Jack to fall back to sleep if the noses had woken him up. When Alex decided that he’d be fine, he slowly opened the door so he could get out, then cracked it so just enough light would get into the room, making the door squeak again.   
Alex quickly made his way back to his sleeping bag and was getting back into it as Jack turned to face Alex, rubbing his eyes.  
“Are you good, man?” Jack asked, sounding sleepy.  
“Oh yeah, I’m all good, sorry about the door squeaking, I had to use the bathroom,” Alex lied, not looking at Jack.  
“No worries, but you forgot to turn the bathroom light out. Would you mind turning it off?” Jack requested.  
“Oh, that light? It’s always been on,” Alex tried.  
“Alex, I can promise you that it hasn’t been, will you please turn it off?” Jack asked again.  
“Are you sure you want it off? It puts some cool shadows in the room!” Alex exclaimed, trying to sound excited.   
“Alex, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Jack continued, sitting up in his bed.  
“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Alex asked, laughing nervously.  
“Well, you’ve been acting kind of weird ever since my mom turned out the light for the night. Wait, are you afraid of the dark, man?” Jack asked, finally realizing what was going on.  
“What? Afraid of the dark, that’s ridiculous! We’re thirteen, way too old to be afraid of something as stupid as that!” Alex exclaimed, still laughing.  
“Okay, if you’re not afraid, then go turn out the light in the bathroom,” Jack challenged.  
“Fine, I’m afraid of the dark, are you happy?” Alex finally replied, sounding embarrassed.   
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, man?” Jack asked, turning on the lamp by his bed, and looking at his friend.  
“because it’s stupid and embarrassing,” Alex said in a small voice.  
“Come sit up here,” Jack said, pointing to his bed.  
“No, I’ll just-“ Alex started.  
“Come up here for just a minute,” Jack tried, scooting over to make more room for his friend.   
“Fine,” Alex mumbled, sitting next to Jack.  
“Now, why didn’t you just tell me about this? We could’ve put on a light or something. You didn’t have to sneak around and stuff,” Jack explained.  
“Well, it’s just embarrassing for me. Like, I’m thirteen, I shouldn’t still be freaked out by something as stupid as this. Also, you said that you liked it dark in here when you sleep, so I didn’t want to bother you. Also, I didn’t want you to make fun of me,” Alex confessed, looking down at his lap.  
“I wouldn’t have made fun of you, Alex. You’re my friend, and if this is something that freaks you out, I want to help you deal with it,” Jack stated, putting an arm around Alex’s shoulders.  
“Well, you’re always cracking jokes, I just didn’t want this to be a joke to you, or for you to joke about it with other people,” Alex explained.  
“Well, I’m sorry you felt that way, but I won’t make jokes or tell people, I promise. Now, I think I have something that’ll fix this problem,” Jack said, starting to dig through the drawer of his nightstand.   
After a couple of minutes, Jack pulled out a nightlight, and got up to plug it in, and to turn out the light in the bathroom. Alex set himself back up in his sleeping bag as Jack did the same in his bed, before turning out the lamp.  
“Is this okay, Alex?” Jack asked.  
“This is perfect, thank you for doing that, Jack,” Alex sincerely replied.  
“No problem, I’m glad you’re feeling better now,” Jack replied, making both of them smile.  
“You’re the best, Jack. Sleep well,” Alex said, turning on his side.  
“I try to be! You sleep well, too,” Jack replied, closing his eyes. As Alex fell asleep, a smile appeared on his face, he was glad that Jack had been so kind and helpful about his fear, and he was grateful for their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! Like I said yesterday, I want to try posting daily for you guys, at least for now, so hopefully that'll continue this week!! I still have some requests to work on, but please always feel free to send in more, I'm always open to them! I hope that you guys liked this story, and I should have another one up for you guys tomorrow!! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
